Who Said That?
by SnarkyBubble
Summary: "I'll get the knife!" Drabbles in which canon movie dialogue is used by the wrong character in the wrong situation. Rated T for some slashy innuendo. Give suggestions for future chapters in your review :)
1. Cough

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 1: Cough

Davey had just sold a paper and pocketed a particularly shiny penny, when next to him Jack coughed slightly. Davey glanced at Jack, who seemed fine, but then coughed a bit more.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Fine, fine."

But then he started coughing harder, closing his eyes, leaning over, grasping David's shirtsleeve. Coughs racked his shoulders, as he gasped for breath. Davey grasped Jack's shoulders, alarm on his face, his own breath caught in his throat.

Jack, tears in his eyes from the continuous coughing, held a newspaper up to Davey and said, "Buy me last pape, mistah?"

"Oh, you're so dead," Davey said, smacking Jack on the chest, but there was relief on his eyes.


	2. Sleep

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 2: Sleep

Waiting around at the Distribution Center for Weasel to open up, Mush decided to make small talk.

"How'd you sleep, Davey?"

"On my back, Mush."

Mush laughed loudly. "You hear what Davey said? I asked Davey how he slept, and he said 'On me back, Mush!'"

"No, I said on MY back. Not ME back. I'm not Irish," Davey said.

"Oh. Well it's still funny."

"Ask me how I slept," Jack interjected.

"Okay. How'd ya sleep, Jack?" Mush said.

"On top of Davey."

Mush squealed with laughter while Davey smacked Jack in the chest, blushing.


	3. Sun

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 3: Sun

Jack boxed Sarah's stockings while waiting for Davey to come up on the roof.

"You hungry?" Davey asked, coming up behind Jack. "I made breakfast."

Jack began nibbling on the muffins and got to talking about his dream of Santa Fe.

"You oughta see it, Dave. It's all bigger there. The sky... The sun..." Davey watched the sun glimmer through Jack's hair.

"It's the same sun as here."

Jack made a face. "No kidding?" He spoke sarcastically. "I know I've got less schooling than you, but at least I know that much! I'm being metaphorical here, Davey."

"Okay, sorry!" David said, holding his hands up in defense. That line sure sounded different in his head.

((Any suggestions, post them in your review :) ))


	4. Balcony

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 4: Balcony

Ten years after the strike, Kid Blink clapped enthusiastically at Medda Larkson's last show of the night. Of course the best act had been The Mayor's Daughter, who had heard Blink's hollers and given him a special grin and curtsy.

After, with a single red rose clutched in his hand, Kid Blink knocked on The Mayor's Daughter's dressing room door. The Mayor's Daughter's wig and eyelashes sat on the counter, and Kid stopped in his tracks, his eyes filled with excitement and awe at seeing someone he hadn't seen for too long.

Mush turned around in his seat, where he had been removing his stage makeup, still in his dress. He looked obviously pleased, motioning for Kid Blink to come closer.

"**Where've you been, Kid? Oh, I miss seeing you up in the balcony.**"

"**Hangin' on your every word**," Kid Blink said, leaning in to give Mush a kiss, the rose forgotten in his hand.

((Too long! But I couldn't cut the Blush fun any shorter.))


	5. Knife and Shooters

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 5: Knife and Shooters

Midnight. December. Snowing. The streets were all but deserted. No one saw the two dark-clothed figures as they snuck up the alley, hands clutched inside pockets, bowed forward against the cold.

The taller, skinnier figure took a key from around his neck and sneakily unlocked an old, rusted door. He motioned for the other figure, shorter, to come in behind him.

"**I'll get the knife**," the shorter one, Racetrack, whispered, gesturing toward the kitchen counter.

"Don't bother. **Got a couple of real good shooters here**." Spot Conlon handed him a gun from his pocket. If anyone came upon them, they'd be ready.

They started creeping around, looking through the piles of mail. They had to find that incriminating picture. Before Jack Kelly used it against them.

And then there it was, pinned to the bulletin board. Race and Spot, cuddled on the bed together, asleep. The two of them leaned in close together, staring at the photo, relieved to have it in their possession. It would do nothing for their reputation if this got out.

Ahhh! This was too long too! But to be fair, I used two lines, so it's only fair that it's too long.

((The first of several Sprace chapters :D ))


	6. Month

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 6: Month

Spot and the other Brooklyn guys were sitting around, talking about their conquests. Shoelaces had met a real sweet seamstress in Midtown. Patch liked a factory worker who lived in the Bronx.

"What about Manhattan? Anyone ever go to Manhattan?" Spot challenged. No one said anything. "**I spent a month there one night**," Spot said with a proud, lifted chin.

The longest night of Conlon's life, beginning with strip poker, losing every article of clothing but his key, along with all of his pride. But gaining back all of his pride and more with an hours-long naked tryst with Racetrack Higgins. A month's worth of groping and groaning all over the course of one night.

((That quote was at the request of ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl. Great suggestion. And Happy Birthday!))


	7. Money

Chapter 7: Money

It took a lot to get Spot out of Brooklyn, but it wasn't impossible. The Strike did it. Mush performing at Irving Hall did it. Racetrack's poker games did it.

So Racetrack was surprised one night when he couldn't convince Spot to come to his latest poker game.

"No dice," Spot said, shaking his head. "You remember what happened last time. I lost everything I owned."

"Come on, Spot. Your presence gives credibility to my games."

"**I said no. For the first time in my life, I got money in my pockets. Real money. Money, you understand?**"

"**Well, that's good. That's good, Spot, because we don't need you! We don't NEED you**! " He left in a huff. See if he'd ever try to talk Spot into ever coming down to Manhattan again. For anything.

((Aw, is it just me, or does the Sprace pairing always seem so dysfunctional?

Now I need more suggestions! :) ))


	8. Refuge

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 8: Refuge

"This should cover it." Bryan Denton handed the waiter a wad of bills. He gave one final look around the dining room at Tibby's, letting his eyes fall on David last, then he exited the restaurant.

David opened his mouth to speak, but it was Sarah who spoke first.

"**We get Jack outta the Refuge tonight**," she declared. "From now on we trust no one but the newsies."

Several of the newsies enthusiastically agreed and pat her shoulder, and they filed out of Tibby's, making plans on how they'd help Jack escape.

Davey watched them warily, wondering why he bothered trying. Sarah was smart, courageous and beautiful. What chance did he have for Jack to ever notice him when she was constantly there, running the strike and saving the day?

((That was at the request of coveredinbees14. Great suggestion!))


	9. Grounds

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 9: Grounds

The procession was simple, just the two of them walking hand in hand to some simple music played by Dutchy on Racetrack's harmonica. The words in their vows were simple too, as if they knew there was no reason to be highfalutin. The marriage wasn't really valid. No reason to put on airs.

It wasn't valid, but it was important to them.

The couple stood, facing each other, holding hands, while the minister spoke. "We are gathered together today to celebrate the devotion and commitment of these two individuals."

The minister turned to the man on his right. "On what grounds do you, Mister Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins, take Mr. Patrick 'Spot' Conlon as your wedded spouse?"

**"On the grounds of Brooklyn, your honor**," Racetrack said, with a small smirk on his mouth. Spot's lips curved up into a smile, and Race's grinned broadened. This was going to be a good life.

((This was another suggested quote by coveredinbees14. I sort of went crazy with this one. Haha!))


	10. Celebration

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 10: Celebration

Jack had joined Sarah, Les, and David at their apartment for dinner, as was the usual Saturday evening custom. With their papa and mama no longer with them, Sarah had become especially concerned with keeping their family-what was left of it-together. And Jack was definitely part of the family, as far as Sarah was concerned.

Sarah had made her famous meatloaf and the four of them had just settled into a quiet enjoyment of the food when Sarah suddenly said, "Tom and I are getting married!"

There was a flurry of movement as all three boys jumped up to hug and congratulate her.

"Les, go get that bottle of wine your brother is hiding in the cabinet," Jack said over the din.

David whacked Jack on the shoulder. "**That's for your birthday tomorrow!**"

"**Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration!**"


	11. Cutest

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 11: Cutest

When Spot slept, his face was serene and void of smirk. Periodically his full lips would part slightly and he'd breath in, breath out, sigh peacefully.

Race watched Spot sleep. More often than he'd admit.

It was when Spot slept that the lines of worry and bravado disappeared from his face and he looked, dare Race think it, angelic.

Then Spot's eyes opened. The cool steel of that gaze returned, the lips curled back into a smirk.

Race remarked with exaggerated inflection, "**Oh, what do we have here? Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing that ever was? Yes you are.**"

"Caught you watching me sleep again, didn't I?" Spot taunted.

"You'll never hear me admit it." His lazy kiss was all the admission Spot needed.


	12. Matta'

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 12: Matta'

Back alley make-out session, close to dusk. Spot nuzzling and nipping at Race's neck. Felt...so...good, but-

Race shoved Spot off. "**Mmmmmm? What's the matta' with you**?" Spot whined.

"**What's the matter with me**?" Race challenged.

"**What's the matta' with you? Wanna...go...back...to..."** Spot found that sweet spot again (is that where he got his name, Race wondered) and was back to full-on neck-sucking.

"**Come on**!" Race said, giving Spot a little shove, again trying to shake him off. "Don't do nothing that will keep the nuns from giving me breakfast tomorrow."

Spot laughed. "Oh, is little Race hungry? I'll make sure you're fed, don't worry."

Race surrendered.

((Thanks to Kim for the suggestion!))


	13. Future

Who Said That?

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 13: Future

The boys were gathered for lunch at Tibby's. It was crowded and their food was ready, sitting up on the counter by the kitchen, but with just the one waiter, it was going to be awhile before their food would make it to their table.

Jack jumped up and started putting plates onto first one tray, then another. He distributed the plates among his friends, and was about to take the trays back to the kitchen, when he was stopped.

"**Oh, you are good**," the sole waiter spoke sarcastically. "**Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you have a great future.** Now stay out of my kitchen!"

The newsies laughed at Jack's gape.

"Jus' trying to help," he muttered.


End file.
